En aquél río
by Orihara Evelight Baskerville
Summary: —Si llevaras a Izuna con nosotros, te acompañaría hasta las estrellas, Hashirama —Hashirama lo miró sorprendido, con una expresión estupefacta al borde del llanto. Madara bufó fastidiado. Ese idiota seguía siendo ridículamente sentimental. —No creo que Izuna me permitiera besarte...


¿Qué se supone que hacía ahí? No había razón en particular, en realidad. Sabía que era completamente estúpido, pero no había persona con la que pudiera mostrarse tal como era en realidad. Eso no quería decir que no lo pudiera hacer ante la luna y las estrellas, ¿no?; sin embargo eso era lo estúpido de la situación. Pudo subir simplemente al techo de su casa, si lo que quería era tranquilidad, ¿por qué su corazón pedía a gritos ese lugar en específico? Avanzó entre el suelo, cubierto de rocas y se asomó al agua del río, que estaba tan quieto que reflejó su rostro. Su cabello y sus ojos negros, sus finas facciones. Frunció el ceño, golpeó en agua, destruyendo su imagen reflejada. Aquel lugar definitivamente no le hacía bien. Tomó una roca de la orilla, dispuesto a lanzarla; aunque sabía a la perfección, que en la otra orilla, no había nadie que lanzara una de vuelta. Miles de recuerdos le invadieron la mente sin poder escapar de ellos. Y con toda su fuerza lanzó la roca como hubiera hecho antes. Bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No se oía la roca caer en el suelo al otro lado… entonces entre las sombras, pudo divisar una silueta que se iluminó con el pálido resplandor de la luna. Abrió sus ojos enormemente, para luego fruncir más el ceño. En sus manos masculinas, la roca que hace unos instantes había lanzado era envuelta por sus dedos. Frunció el ceño pronunciadamente, y lanzando un preciso kunai, gritó:

—¡Hashirama!

—Madara… —lucía bastante deprimido, y eso lo hizo enfurecer… ¿cómo se atrevía a actuar como sólo él actuaba? Aunque era absurdo, me molestaba de sobremanera ver todas y cada una de las facciones del otro. ¿Qué derecho tenía de poner aquella expresión de suplicio, a pesar de que en este momento, como miembros importantes de sus clanes, se veían inmersos en una batalla de vida o muerte?. Sin importar cuandos jutsus y golpes recibían del contrario, ninguno parecía flaquear a pesar del sudor y la respiración irregular que mostraba cansancio, el primero en caer moriría, no podría salvarlos ni una amistad de la infancia cuando se trataba de la guerra. Habían veces en las que Madara era más fuerte que Hashirama, en otras ocasiones el Senjuu dominaba, pero al parecer, esta noche nadie podía con su oponente. Fu entonces cuando sintiendo sus músculos más adoloridos que nunca, ambos cayeron al río, y con una cantidad mínima de chakra se mantuvieron flotando, incapaces de moverse más.

—El río está muy quieto —comentó con voz apacible, y una media sonrisa amable y melancólica.

—Sí, lo sé —contestó su acompañante, mirando fijamente las estrellas en el firmamento, cuyo fulgor se reflejaba en las tranquilas aguas del río en el que un día se conocieron. Entonces sintió una calidez correr desde su mano, hasta recorrer su cuerpo como electricidad. Sintió sobre el dorso de su mano, una piel dura por las batallas, pero tan reconfortante que le molestó. Y sintió un ligero brinco en el pecho cuando los dedos contrarios se enredaron con los propios. Como un digno Uchiha, se mantuvo inexpresivo.

—Pero aún así hay corriente —hacía frío, más con sus espaldas mojadas, pero el ligero toque de la mano contraria era todo el calor que necesitaban —¿No te gustaría que nos llevara juntos, más allá del mar? Tú y yo, sólo los dos... Al otro extremo del mundo donde no haya guerra, donde vivamos felices sin luchar... —sus suaves palabras fueron pronunciadas con añoro y nostalgia, con esperanza, pero apagada y moribunda. El de cabellos azabaches entreabrió los labios y cerró los ojos, soltando un imperceptible suspiro mientras luchana internamente por contener los latidos de su corazón, que amenazaban con salir al escuchar aquellas palabras tan hermosas.

—No has cambiado en nada, Hashirama. Sigues teniendo sueños absurdos —dijo frío, y el castaño sonrió soltando una jovial risa a susurros.

—Je, aunque nunca lo admitiste, estoy seguro de que te gustaba eso de mí... -dijo burlón, mientras acariciaba tiernamente col el pulgar el dorso de la mano ajena, como si con ese leve toque fuera capaz de transmitirle el cariño que se desbordaba de su pecho.

—... —Madara soltó un jadeo ahogado, y cerrando los ojos, sin poder contener ya el palpitar de su corazón, aferró con fuerza su mano con la del líder enemigo. Hashirama parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido por este acto, y luego desvió la mirada, esbozando una mortificada sonrisa.

—¿Vendrías conmigo si te lo pidiera, Madara? —preguntó. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que la respuesta fuera un "No".

—Tengo que proteger a Izuna —contestó con voz inexpresiva y neutral. El otro sólo se limitó a suspirar amargamente.

—La niña de tus ojos... —al notar la decepción en la mirada de su acompañante su expresión se suavizó, y dejando ver una casi imperceptible sonrisa, que por supuesto el castaño notó, Madara le dijo:

—Si llevaras a Izuna con nosotros, te acompañaría hasta las estrellas, Hashirama —Hashirama lo miró sorprendido, con una expresión estupefacta al borde del llanto. Madara bufó fastidiado. Ese idiota seguía siendo ridículamente sentimental.

—No creo que Izuna me permitiera besarte...

—... -¿hablaba en serio? —...¡Ey, tú, imbécil! ¿Y acaso crees que yo te lo permitiría? —gritó enfurecido sintiendo sus mejillas cubrirse de carmín, mientras se sentaba en el agua y cogía del cuello de la camisa al Senju, con toda la intención de darle un puñetazo en la cara por idiota. Pero éste sólo echó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡hahaha tu cara! ¡Haha, dios, tu cara!, ¡espera, Madara, no te enojes! ¡Ay, no me pegues! —justo antes de plantarle el golpe en la cara se detuvo en seco, y abriendo los ojos más de lo normal, sonrió nostálgicamente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada. Es que por un momento nos comportamos como antes solíamos hacer... -Hashirama, que también estaba sentado en el agua le abrazó protectoramente. Madara se retorció como babosa con sal tratando de huir del afecto del otro. Pero se quedó totalmente inmóvil, cuando el Senju susurró en su oído muy quedito "Madara..." Y sintió como si se derritiera en aquellos fuertes brazos. Estaba tan cerca que podía oír los latidos de su corazón, lo que provocó que el propio se acelerara. Era demasiado peligroso permanecer así, no era correcto.

—Detente, Hashirama. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que esto no está bien... En este mundo no podemos mostrarnos tal y como somos a nadie... Detente... -con la mirada baja lo soltó , y este se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse, pero cuando le dio la espalda, poco le importó que Madara fuera un Uchiha, le importó tan poco como le había importado la primera vez que sospechó que lo era. Le tomó del hombro para darle la vuelta, y lo besó.

El de cabellos negros no supo cómo reaccionar. Tan sólo se quedó en blanco, mientras el de cabello castaño no le dejaba de besar, entonces su corazón latió con fuerza una sola vez, como si acabara de reanudar los latidos después de llevar años muerto, y mandó todo al diablo, tan sólo, para disfrutar de aquél momento fugaz.


End file.
